I Win Greenie
by Lady Lacey Lucky
Summary: OS - Thomas en a assez du boulot de sarcleur. Lui, il veut être coureur et il est prêt à tout pour ça ! Y compris accepter un défi lancé par Newt dont il aurait du se méfier...


**Oh oh oh joyeux Noël tout le monde!**

 **Oui je sais, techniquement Noël est passé depuis déjà 2h13 (heure à laquelle j'écris ceci), mais voilà je m'en fiche parce que moi j'aime le partage durant cette période! C'est pourquoi je vous offre ce petit OS avec un léger retard (honnêtement, entre nous, qui peut résister à l'appel des jeux de carte à 2h30 du matin alors que vous avez quelques flûtes d'alcool qui traînent déjà dans votre sang depuis 19H30... ? Pas moi en tout cas!) mais cela ne vous empêchera pas de le savourer!** **Deux petites choses à savoir : la première c'est que ce OS se déroule dans l'univers original (une grande première avec moi...) et la deuxième, il se peut que des fautes traînent encore ça et là parce que désolée mais à 2h passées mon cerveau est déjà en mode "veille" donc voilà ne me blâmer pas c'est Noël!**

 **Le OS m'a été inspiré par un fanart de Newt et Thomas, mon cerveau a fait le reste. Est-il nécessaire de vous préciser la présence d'un lemon ? Bon au pire voilà c'est fait vous êtes prévenus! Bref, on se retrouve plus bas!**

* * *

 **OS : I Win Greenie**

Thomas poussa un juron et lâcha sa machette en se redressant, le dos endolori. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il était arrivé dans le Bloc par le biais de la Boîte. Presque tout autant de jours qu'il devait travailler avec les sarcleurs car aucun des autres secteurs ne lui convenaient. Et autant de jours qu'il tannait Newt pour faire partie des coureurs. Le second du Bloc avait beau lui répéter que non, il ne pouvait pas sans avoir fait ses preuves et montrer qu'il était capable de se plier aux règles, le brun revenait sans arrêt à la charge, incapable d'abandonner son idée d'intégrer l'équipe de Minho. Il en avait assez de passer ses journées penché sur une souche d'arbre à déraciner pour alimenter les feux de camp une fois la nuit tombée, ou bien de ramasser les fruits qui poussaient dans le jardin près de la ferme, ou encore d'aller chercher du plonk, activité souvent réservée aux nouveaux arrivants, histoire de bien leur faire comprendre qu'il y avait une hiérarchie stricte à respecter même dans cet endroit coupé du monde comme celui-ci. La seule chose qui lui plaisait dans le fait de participer au travail des sarcleurs, c'était qu'il pouvait passer tout son temps ou presque avec Newt. Le grand blond au corps fin et élancé avait été le premier à venir vers lui, très amical dès son arrivée. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Gally… Thomas s'entendait aussi plutôt bien avec Minho, mais l'asiatique passait ses journées à courir dans le Labyrinthe, donc ils ne se voyaient que très peu. A l'inverse, Newt était toujours derrière lui pour lui faire remarquer ses erreurs, son manque d'attention ou tout simplement pour palabrer un peu avec lui lors des pauses que Zart accordait régulièrement à son équipe. Le brun trouvait d'ailleurs étonnant que ce soit lui le chef des sarcleurs et non le blond à l'accent britannique, mais Alby réclamant souvent la présence de Newt lorsqu'il devait prendre une décision, Thomas devina que c'était pour cette raison que Zart était le maton. Il avait beau s'entendre avec tous les membres du groupe, Thomas en avait définitivement plus qu'assez de passer pour un paysan et il arrêta son travail pour aller s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre abattu proche, essuyant au passage la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Ayant toujours un œil sur le petit nouveau, Newt remarqua très vite son inutile rébellion mais n'intervint pas pour le moment. Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Parfait ! Il était lui-même d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, alors il allait être servi ! Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Thomas quitta son arbre pour s'approcher de Newt, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un sourire en coin sur les lèvres du blond, qui fit attention de le dissimuler pour que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive pas. Le brun se planta à ses côtés, mais l'anglais continua de récolter tranquillement les baies qu'il devait amasser pour le repas du soir.

\- Je peux te parler ? Demanda l'adolescent pour attirer l'attention de Newt.

\- Tu es déjà en train de le faire, fit remarquer ce dernier en souriant de plus belle.

\- J'en peux plus de passer toutes mes journées à faire ça !

\- « faire ça » quoi ?

\- Couper du bois, ramasser des fruits et des légumes, retourner la terre, désherber les plants… Je ne veux pas être un sarcleur, ou un torcheur, ou bâtisseur !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Tommy ?

Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Comme si le blond ne le savait pas ! Depuis son arrivée, le brun n'avait cessé de clamer qu'il deviendrait coureur d'ici peu pour pouvoir trouver une sortie à ce fichu labyrinthe ! Tous les blocards étaient au courant de son ambition, y compris Alby et Minho, les seuls capables d'accéder à sa requête. Face à lui, Newt gardait son regard faussement interrogateur, ses sourcils blonds plus foncés que ses cheveux légèrement haussés, son sourire en coin grandissant au fur et à mesure que le brun perdait patience. Lui, aimer faire enrager son petit Tommy ? Non, jamais ! Malgré que cela pouvait être terriblement tentant et amusant de laisser mariner encore un peu son interlocuteur, le britannique se décida finalement à mettre un terme à son petit jeu. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules du brun, visiblement bien plus musclées que les siennes, et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe. Seul Chuck, qui laissait ses petites oreilles traîner et fureter un peu partout, pouvait être témoin de ce qui se tramait entre les deux adolescents. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas perdre une miette de leur conversation, de même que Zart, étonné de voir deux de ses travailleurs faisant autre chose que leur boulot. Il n'était pas trop sévère en tant que maton, mais s'il y avait un problème avec lui ou avec la charge de travail à accomplir durant la journée, il désirait être mis au courant. Cela faisait également partie de son rôle.

\- Ok Tommy, je vais te proposer une truc. On va faire une petite course toi et moi. Mais pas comme les coureurs ou les bâtisseurs non, nous allons nous affronter à la manière des sarcleurs.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ? Questionna Thomas, un peu méfiant.

\- C'est tout simple ! On fait nos récoltes et autres travaux comme d'habitude et, à la fin de la journée, celui qui aura le plus travaillé sera nommé vainqueur et il pourra demander ce qu'il veut !

\- Si je gagne, je veux être promu coureur !

\- Je crois que j'avais compris. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne, tu devras être mon esclave pendant une semaine entière !

Thomas déglutit. Il se maudit d'avoir parlé si vite, l'idée de faire de Newt son esclave durant ce laps de temps était plutôt tentante finalement. Mais il se reprit bien vite, secoua la tête et accepta le défis en cognant son poing dans celui du blond levé vers lui. Zart soupira profondément. Pour lui, le résultat final ne faisait aucun doute : Newt sortirait vainqueur haut la main de ce duel. Malgré sa patte-folle, il avait l'avantage sur Thomas car il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire, il exécutait ses gestes à la perfection et il employait des techniques de mémorisation pour optimiser ses déplacements et son temps, une chose vraiment précieuse lorsque l'on vit en plein milieu d'un labyrinthe et qu'une fois la nuit tombée, la mort vous guette à tout moment, et vous êtes bien heureux à ce moment-là de vous trouver auprès d'un feu de camp à boire et manger tranquillement. A l'inverse, Thomas était souvent trop dissiper pour faire attention à sa manière de travailler encore imparfaite, il éprouvait des difficultés à retenir l'emplacement exact des fruits ou légumes qu'il devait amasser ainsi que leur quantité, qui pouvait grandement varier d'un jour à l'autre. Cependant, le maton ne s'opposa pas à se défi -inutile selon lui- et il demanda à Chuck de faire les comptes avec lui entre les adversaires. Thomas et Newt se positionnèrent en face à face et l'anglais tendit sa main en souriant, laissant un « bonne chance Greenie » s'échapper entre ses lèvres. Le grand blond aux boucles souples donna le signal de départ après cette poignée de main et les deux concurrents s'élancèrent chacun de leur côté.

Désirant plus que tout gagner cet affrontement qui lui permettrait de devenir coureur, Thomas se pressa pour récupérer les outils dont il avait besoin et déguerpit ensuite en direction de l'orée du petit bois pour détruire les quelques souches qu'on lui avait demandé de retirer de terre. Durant toute la durée de son dur labeur, ses méninges ne cessèrent de tourner à plein régime lorsqu'il se mit à penser à l'hypothèse dans laquelle Newt serait son esclave. Depuis son arrivée au Bloc, l'adolescent tentait de se reconstruire une identité nouvelle, sans doute très différente de la personne qu'il était réellement. Enfin ça, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir puisque sa mémoire avait été totalement altérée. Si les premières questions qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit concernaient sa famille et ses potentiels amis, il vint un moment où Thomas s'était interrogé sur un sujet un peu différent : avait-il une petite-amie ? Ou aimait-il au moins les filles ? Peut-être préférait-il les mecs ? Sa présomption sur son orientation sexuelle avait de quoi tenir la route puisqu'il s'était surpris à plusieurs reprises à regarder, de manière un peu insistante, certains blocards. Mais celui dont il détaillait le plus souvent la chute de reins, le dos, le corps fin et élancé, le visage aux traits enfantins, le sourire rassurant et chaleureux, s'était bien Newt… Dès le début, bavarder avec le blond lui paraissait être quelque chose de familier et d'apaisant, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis de longues années alors qu'en réalité, cela ne faisait que quelques jours. Puis son petit accent le rendait particulièrement attachant et attirant, en plus de son rire communicatif, de son sourire ensorceleur et de ses lèvres rosées si tentatrices… Réalisant les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Thomas se gifla mentalement et se concentra à nouveau sur sa pénible corvée. Son avenir au sein du Bloc dépendait de sa victoire face au blond. Jetant un regard en direction des plantations de tomates où il avait vu ce dernier obliquer au moment de se séparer, le brun fut éberlué de le voir travailler sans se presser plus qu'il ne le faisait à l'accoutumé. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, exprimant son assurance de sortir triomphant de cette épreuve. Finalement, devenir coureur -ou prendre Newt comme esclave- allait être tribut bien plus aisé à remporter qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé !

 **-O-O-O-**

Lorsque la journée toucha enfin à son terme, Thomas était épuisé et il eut bien du mal à se traîner jusqu'à la ferme pour poser ses outils dans la remise avant de rejoindre Zart, Chuck et Alby, tous trois installés à une table, se désaltérant en discutant des corvées pour le lendemain, et il prit place sur le banc de libre face à eux. Peu de temps après, Newt les rejoignit et s'installa sur le banc juste à côté de Thomas. Il ne semblait pas plus exténué que d'ordinaire, bien que le brun le vit se masser discrètement sa jambe blessée. Ils laissèrent les deux adolescents se revigorer un peu avant de leur annoncer le résultat de leur petite compétition. Thomas était affamé, il n'avait pris qu'une seule pause afin de gagner le plus de temps possible et n'avait pratiquement rien avalé de la journée, l'estomac bien trop noué par l'exaltation de s'élever au rang de coureur. Terminé les récoltes de baies, fini le ramassage de bois, adieu l'horrible odeur du plonk ! Les portes du labyrinthe allaient enfin s'ouvrir pour lui et ils pourraient bientôt tous sortir d'ici !

\- Bien, nous avons comptabilisé vos exploits avec Chuck et sans surprise, Newt est le vainqueur ! S'extasia Zart en lançant un regard emplis de fierté vers son comparse aux cheveux blonds.

Alors que ce dernier recevait des félicitations de la part du chef du Bloc et du plus jeune blocard, le visage de Thomas se décomposa instantanément. Adieu les couloirs lugubres du labyrinthe, bonjour les futurs jours à remplir des seaux de plonk… Parce que Thomas se doutait bien que sa rébellion allait être marquée par une humiliation laborieuse en plus d'une publique, puisqu'il devait dorénavant obéissance aveugle à Newt pendant une semaine entière ! Sept jours et nuits complets à accomplir les moindres désirs du blond ! Dans un contexte différent, plus intime et érotique que celui-ci, le brun n'aurait pas rechigné bien au contraire : il aurait même été capable de perdre exprès pour devenir l'exclusivité de l'anglais ! Mais cela bien sûr, jamais il ne l'avouerait. Il n'était pas complètement certain d'aimer les garçons -bien que le manque de présence féminine ne lui laissait guère le choix pour le moment- toutefois, il était forcé d'admettre que la compagnie de Newt était de loin celle qu'il appréciait le plus au Bloc. Bon il y avait Chuck aussi, mais leur relation relevait plus de la fraternité, comme si au fond d'eux ils étaient des frères que le destin avait séparés et qui venaient de se retrouver. Alors qu'avec le blond à l'accent british, son cœur réagissait différemment qu'en présence de n'importe quel autre blocard. Il avait tendance à s'emballer lorsque Newt l'appelait par son surnom que lui seul employait, sa respiration se faisait parfois plus saccadée, entrecoupée ou quand il lui souriait ou le complimentait et que ses joues s'enflammaient aussitôt. Le brun ne pensait pas avoir toutes les certitudes nécessaires pour attribuer cela à de l'amour, ce concept étant un peu trop flou dans son cerveau expié de tout souvenir, mais son corps le laissait clairement comprendre qu'il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour Newt. Et quelle soit sentimentale ou purement charnelle, Thomas s'en fichait pas mal. Il pouvait la ressentir parcourir la moindre fibre composant son être et cela lui suffisait pour savoir que, tôt ou tard, il allait devoir se faire violence pour ne pas renverser les positions de dominant et dominé maintenant que le blond avait le loisir de faire de lui ce qu'il désirait. D'autant plus que la menace constante de la mort planant au-dessus du Bloc ne laissait pas vraiment le temps aux réflexions et bien au contraire, encourageait à agir avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Tiré de sa transe par Chuck qui le secouait par l'épaule, Thomas baissa la tête, les joues rougissantes et l'air résigné. Après tout, Newt avait gagné et il méritait son dû, alors autant s'épargner la peine de protester.

\- A partir de maintenant, Newt peut faire de toi tout ce qu'il veut ! Lui rappela inutilement Alby. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon et que tu cesseras de vouloir faire des choses stupides ! Si tu es incapable de battre un estropié -ne le prend pas mal Newt- à une course de récolte sans danger, je t'imagine mal courir dans ce fichu labyrinthe avec des dizaines de menaces planant continuellement sur toi.

\- Tu n'avais aucune chance, c'était perdu d'avance ! Ajouta Zart, un air un peu désolé sur son visage enfantin. Tu perds du temps bêtement, alors que Newt a l'avantage de connaître sa liste de corvées par cœur et il optimise le moindre de ses gestes. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Thomas. Bon, on va vous laisser maintenant !

Et sur ces mots, les trois garçons se levèrent et s'en allèrent pour vaquer à leurs dernières occupations avant que le soleil ne disparaisse totalement derrière les murs du Bloc. Une fois qu'il fut seul avec Newt, le brun n'osait pas relever son regard vers l'anglais, attendant sa sentence tel un condamné à mort élucubrant des centaines de scénarios quant à son triste sort. Mais une légère pression sous le menton le fit redresser sa tête et il se retrouva face au blond souriant de toutes ses belles dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus entortillés que d'ordinaire, ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il posa affectueusement sa main sur la chevelure brune indisciplinée de l'adolescent en face de lui. Merde, ce mec était définitivement bien trop attirant pour que Thomas puisse préserver sa santé mentale intacte !

\- Allez, je vais te laisser profiter de ta soirée de liberté ! Sourit Newt en se levant du banc. Mais n'oublie pas : j'ai gagné Tommy, et tu es mon esclave à partir de maintenant et ce pendant une semaine entière ! Alors, méfie-toi de ce que tu fais et qui pourrait ne pas me plaire !

Le blond s'en alla à son tour en direction de l'attroupement des autres sarcleurs qui rentraient de leur journée de travail. Thomas resta encore planté sur place un bon moment avant de se décider à bouger ses fesses. Tandis qu'il marchait vers la cuisine où Frypan commençait déjà sa distribution de ration pour les premiers arrivants, le brun aperçu au loin Minho et Ben trottiner jusqu'au chef du Bloc pour lui faire un rapide rapport avant de s'engouffrer dans la petite cabane baptisée la « salle des cartes ». Thomas, bien que n'étant pas un coureur, avait entendu Minho en parler avec Alby et Newt et il connaissait donc l'existence de cet endroit que beaucoup de blocards présents depuis plus longtemps que lui ignoraient. L'adolescent secoua la tête et reprit son chemin pour récupérer sa gamelle et s'installer à une table, entre Chuck et Winston, Clint et Jeff installés juste en face d'eux. Il retrouva bien vite le sourire grâce aux plaisanteries des autres attablés dont la bonne humeur communicative lui fit temporairement oublier sa déception d'un peu plus tôt.

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, bon nombre des blocards se rassemblèrent autour du feu de camp allumé pour boire, bavarder et décompresser. Thomas préféra ne pas se mêler à eux, restant sur son banc avec Chuck et les autres. Alors qu'il riait à une blague de Jeff, une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner, il sentit une bouche se glisser près de son oreille, lui arrachant des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Retrouve-moi à l'orée du bois dans une heure, lui susurra une voix suave qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille suffisamment bas de façon à ce que seul lui l'entende.

Thomas ne parvint pas à formuler une phrase correcte que déjà, le corps frêle et longiligne de Newt s'éloignait pour retrouver Alby un peu plus loin, une bouteille pleine du breuvage infect de Gally à la main. Le brun n'arriverait jamais à comprendre comment l'anglais parvenait à boire de ce truc ! Sa tentative infructueuse lui avait définitivement servi de leçon et il n'était pas prêt de réitérer l'expérience ! Il réalisa soudainement ce que venait de lui dire le blond et ses joues s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Thomas se trouvait ridicule de réagir de la sorte, de sentir son visage rougir ou son cœur battre étrangement plus vite. Son propre corps qui le trahissait l'effrayait et lui donnait envie de se gifler pour se remettre ses pensées en place. Il devait se résoudre à l'idée que Newt allait profiter de sa position de vainqueur et non pas lui attribuer un quelconque traitement de faveur, pas après sa vaine tentative de révolte. Thomas essaya de ne plus y penser, palabrant avec les autres blocards de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien en fait, leurs mémoires altérées ne les aidant pas à trouver des sujets aussi variés qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Lorsque Winston commença à raconter au pauvre petit Chuck comment il procédait à la décapitation et au vidage des organes internes des animaux qu'on lui amenait, Thomas décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de s'éclipser en toute discrétion. La journée d'essai avec lui avait déjà été une torture pour l'estomac fragile du brun, pas la peine d'écouter ses explications répugnantes, qui firent d'ailleurs fuir le benjamin du Bloc qui se réfugia auprès de Minho. Thomas serait volontiers allé le réconforter, c'était un gamin terriblement sensible par moment après tout, mais il se ravisa en pensant à Newt qui allait l'attendre et il s'éloigna donc du reste des bocards en direction des bois, comme le lui avait indiqué l'anglais. Ce dernier émergea d'entre les arbres quand il identifia son petit Tommy qui attendait et il le prit par la main sans plus de cérémonie avant de l'entraîner dans le bois. Le brun peinait à le suivre, mais Newt semblait savoir exactement où il mettait les pieds et, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent face à une petite cabane faite de troncs et branchages, une sorte de modèle très réduit de la ferme. A cette distance, les bruits du camp ne leur parvenaient plus jusqu'aux oreilles, seul le silence régnait en mettre autour d'eux. Le plus vieux ne laissa pas le temps à Thomas d'admirer ce bâtiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et le fit entrer avant de refermer l'assemblage servant de porte derrière eux. À l'intérieur, Thomas discerna un amas assez épais de couvertures dans un coin de la pièce, une table accompagnée par deux tabourets trônaient au centre, une lampe à huile éclairait l'endroit d'une faible lueur ambrée. Il y avait également des tas de bibelots et de bric-à-brac disséminés un peu partout. Surpris, le brun se tourna vers l'autre adolescent qui lui répondit par un sourire avant de l'inviter à prendre place sur l'un des tabourets, faisant de même.

\- Je suppose que tu aimerais savoir quel est cet endroit, pas vrai ? En fait, quand j'ai voulu… en finir avec toute cette histoire… Lorsque j'ai sauté et que les autres m'ont ramenés… Je n'arrêtais pas de hurler de douleur à longueur de temps. Jeff et Clint ne supportaient plus mes cris et moi, moi je ne supportais plus personne tout court. Alors Alby a construit lui-même cette petite cabane pour que je puisse me reposer et me remettre de ma blessure en étant au calme, sans personne pour m'entendre gémir ou me voir dans un état plus que déplorable. Les seuls à être au courant de l'existence de cet endroit sont Jeff et Clint, qui s'alternaient pour vérifier si ma jambe cicatrisait correctement et qui m'administraient des sérums anti-douleur si besoin, ainsi qu'Alby bien entendu, qui m'apportait mes repas jusqu'à ce que je puisse à nouveau marcher convenablement, et enfin Minho, le seul à me rendre visite régulièrement même si je passais le plus clair de mon temps à lui beugler dessus plutôt que parler avec lui ! Bien que ma jambe soit remise de cet événement, je n'ai jamais cessé de venir ici lorsque j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul, au calme et loin de tous nos soucis liés à ce maudit labyrinthe. Il m'arrivait parfois de m'endormir tant j'étais épuisé de réfléchir ou exténué par le travail. Et bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, aujourd'hui j'ai envie de partager mon petit havre de paix avec toi Tommy !

\- Mais je suppose que tu ne m'as pas amené ici sans but précis, c'est-ce pas ? Répliqua le brun.

\- Crois-le ou non, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te faire subir quoique ce soit d'horrible. Tu es libre de partir quand tu veux, ou de rester si tu le désires.

Thomas se sentait perdu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le blond lui montrait son refuge s'il n'avait réellement aucune idée derrière l'expression angélique qu'il affichait en ce moment même. Le regard chocolaté du brun parcourut la pièce en long, en large et en travers, mais son petit manège avait essentiellement pour but de ne surtout pas croiser les yeux noisette du britannique qui ne cessait de le fixer. Nerveux, il se mit à triturer ses doigts sous la table et sa respiration se fit un peu plus rapide. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisé par le craquement de l'index de Thomas, qui subissait une trop forte pression, alors que le blond se levait et s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Instinctivement, le brun recula avec son tabouret mais il se retrouva bien vite figé sur place lorsque les mains de Newt se posèrent sur ses genoux et que le second du Bloc se pencha en avant, approchant sa tête à seulement quelques centimètres de celle de Thomas dont les pommettes avaient virées au rouge tomate. Un étrange sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines et rosées de l'anglais qui, comme quelques temps auparavant, fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de l'autre adolescent, qui retint son souffle sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Mais sache que si tu restes, il se pourrait bien que je me montre très gentil avec toi…

Surpris par cette déclaration, Thomas pivota la tête pour se retrouver face au blond, mais son mouvement fut stoppé dans son élan lorsque des lèvres brûlantes se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Ses orbes se changèrent en deux énormes billes alors qu'il sentait un sourire étirer la bouche de Newt, dont les mains quittèrent ses genoux pour remonter lentement, sensuellement sur son ventre plat puis son torse plus développé que celui du sarcleur. Finalement, l'esprit rationnel de Thomas lâcha prise et il ferma les paupières, savourant à son tour ce baiser pratiquement volé qu'il décida d'approfondir, au plus grand bonheur de Newt qui gémit légèrement lorsque la langue du brun vint taquiner sa lèvre inférieure, quémanda une rencontre avec sa jumelle qui entamèrent un véritable ballet, se cherchant, s'unissant, se séparant, bataillant chacune pour dominer l'autre. Des gémissements s'échappaient des deux adolescents alors que le blond, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, prit place à cheval sur les jambes de Thomas qui apposa ses mains, jusque là encore inoccupées, sur la fine taille de Newt. Le plus jeune ne sut pas vraiment si s'était leur position plus qu'excitante ou le fait que les mains de l'anglais se promenaient dorénavant sous son haut, lui arrachant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais toujours est-il que sa raison avait décidé de disparaître de façon définitive et son corps, guidé par ses hormones en ébullition, devenait de plus en plus enflammé, comme possédé, réchauffant son bas-ventre et rendant ses lèvres encore plus fiévreuses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. A en juger par les gémissements que libérait le blond, celui-ci était dans un état similaire et rapidement, il jugea que la chemise de Thomas était trop encombrante et superficielle à son goût et il la retira sans plus de cérémonie avant de laisser ses petites mains froides aux longs doigts fins poursuivre l'exploration de ce torse plus large et musclé que le sien. Piqué par la jalousie, Newt quitta les lèvres de l'autre adolescent pour venir mordiller, lécher et suçoter la peau délicieusement offerte, faisant basculer la tête de son petit Tommy vers l'arrière. Ce fut ensuite au tour du cou si joliment dégagé du brun d'être assailli par les coups de langue et les succions du second du Bloc, lui provoquant des plaintes étouffées et laissant une belle marque violacée alors que Thomas peinait à retrouver une respiration moins saccadée. Newt admira son œuvre et, satisfait de lui-même, il reprit possession des lèvres un peu délaissées de sa victime, se livrant à une autre bataille avec la langue de ce dernier.

Le sarcleur était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Thomas avait glissé ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever, quittant sa chaise pour se diriger vers l'amas de couvertures où il allongea le blond sous lui. Aussitôt, Newt commença à se débattre et le brun fut contraint de le maintenir par ses poignets qu'il remonta au-dessus de la tête blonde. Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour venir reprendre leur échange, l'anglais détourna le visage et les lèvres de Thomas rencontrèrent la joue chaude et légèrement rosie de Newt. Ce que Thomas ignorait, c'était que l'adolescent au fort accent britannique détestait perdre le contrôle sur n'importe quelle situation. Maîtriser les choses, c'était sa façon à lui de se rassurer, d'être certain que rien ne lui arriverait car il était en position de force. La dernière fois qu'il avait perdu son emprise sur la situation, il avait plus que tout désiré mettre fin à son tourment, persuadé qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le monde extérieur et qu'il était condamné à ne se souvenir que de sa vie depuis son arrivée au Bloc… Mais Thomas ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et il força le blond à le regarder en tenant son menton entre ses doigts. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un long moment, leurs regards exprimant leurs pensées bien mieux que des mots. Ils ne pouvaient pas le nier, chacun avait besoin de la présence, du contact de l'autre comme s'il était devenu l'élément vital qui leur faisait défaut pour se sentir enfin complet. Délicatement, Thomas libéra les poignets du blond et vint caresser le visage enfantin de Newt, dessinant lentement le contour de sa mâchoire, passant sur ses joues douces comme celles d'un bébé, baisant son front à travers les mèches blondes qui venaient se perdre dessus. N'obtenant aucune réaction de la part de son homologue, le brun continua ses baisers jusqu'à atteindre la commissure des lèvres fines et terriblement tentatrices de Newt. Mais Thomas se refusa à les posséder, préférant jouer un peu avec son partenaire, poursuivant ainsi sa route sur son menton puis dans son cou alors que ses mains s'attelaient à retirer au blocard son débardeur, dévoilant la pâleur du corps élancé de Newt, qui fut secoué de frissons à son tour. Un rire échappa au brun, qui reçut une petite tape sur la tête ayant pour but de le faire taire. Thomas se détacha alors de lui pour enlever le vêtement du blond avant de l'observer, le trouvant plus adorable que jamais avec ses pommettes rougissantes et son aspect si fragile.

\- Tommy… Embrasse-moi, exigea le blond qui ne supportait plus ce regard qui le détaillait entièrement.

\- Sinon quoi ? S'amusa l'autre en devinant l'empressement de son partenaire, lui-même très excité.

Il n'obtint jamais de réponse, Newt s'étant redressé rapidement pour plaquer à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses caresses sur le corps parsemé de grains de beauté se firent de plus en plus pressantes, insistantes et avides de plus de sensations. Alors que Thomas gémissait contre ses lèvres, il sentit que l'on défaisait la ficelle qui retenait son pantalon sur ses hanches puis, celui-ci abaissé, une main s'aventura sur son entre-jambe, le réchauffant intégralement et lui extirpant une plainte plus forte que toutes les précédentes alors que Newt effleurait son excitation à travers le tissu de son caleçon, ultime barrière séparant l'anglais de l'objet de ses convoitises. Ce dernier se délectait de voir le visage de Thomas s'empourprer plus qu'auparavant -si c'était encore possible- et il souriait en le voyant se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fortement. Après un petit moment, Newt le plaqua sur les couvertures et le débarrassa de son pantalon et caleçon par la même occasion avant de reprendre son activité précédente à même la peau ardente de la virilité du brun qui cette fois ne parvint pas à retenir ses cris sous les vas-et-viens parfaitement bien exécutés par l'anglais. Son petit manège dura encore un bon moment pendant lequel Thomas tenta vainement de caresser aussi le blond sans y parvenir, soumis à une trop forte vague d'excitation pour coordonner le moindre geste. Quand les plaintes de l'adolescent s'intensifièrent et que l'autre devina qu'il allait atteindre sa limite, la main de Newt lâcha son emprise sur le bleu et avant que celui-ci ne puisse redresser la tête pour l'implorer de continuer, la bouche du blond entoura son gland gonflé, coupant le souffle au brun. Thomas se sentit planer lorsque la langue de Newt lécha sa verge sur tout son long avant d'y déposer quelques baisers brûlant puis de reprendre ses mouvements de vas-et-viens, cette fois-ci avec sa bouche, tout en caressant les bourses de l'adolescent. Une main se glissa dans la chevelure blonde indisciplinée, servant de point d'encrage à Thomas qui perdait littéralement pieds avec le traitement que lui offrait son partenaire. La résistance du brun, déjà mise à rude épreuve peu de temps auparavant, atteignit rapidement sa limite et il tenta de prévenir Newt, mais il n'en eut pas le temps et se libéra dans un cri d'extase sous le coup de langue suprême que lui donna le blond. Le voyant se reculer et avaler sa semence, Thomas se confondit en excuses alors que l'autre essuyait le coin de sa bouche.

Agacé de l'entendre, Newt écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de brun, ce qui mit aussitôt fin au flot de paroles inutiles qu'il déversait puisque son désormais amant ne l'écoutait pas de toute manière. Parler à un mur aurait peut-être même été plus productif qu'à Newt. Culpabilisant encore, Thomas entreprit d'inverser à nouveau leurs positions et de défaire le blond de ses derniers vêtements à son tour, venant par la suite embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau laiteuse, laissant ses mains caresser le torse, le ventre et enfin l'entre-jambe tendu du second, qui se cambra sous le traitement plaisant. Son ventre se soulevait de plus en plus vite avec sa respiration haletante alors que le brun avait l'intention de reproduire sur lui ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Cependant, Newt pouvait voir l'hésitation dans les yeux de son Tommy ainsi que dans ses gestes, beaucoup moins assurés que les siens. Il passa alors ses bras autour du cou du brun et le rapprocha pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche, écartant par instinct ses jambes. Cela permit à Thomas de se caler entre et son membre réveillé par une seconde vague de plaisir effleura celui du blond, leur arrachant à tous les deux un gémissement. L'effet que cela provoqua en eux encouragea le brun à réitérer l'action, excitant de plus en plus son partenaire tandis que son propre corps se délectait de ressentir un tel contact aussi plaisant. Se séparant des lèvres de Thomas, l'anglais approcha sa bouche de son oreille, son souffle chaud lui insufflant d'autres frissons.

\- Tu peux y aller Tommy, ça va aller.

\- T'en es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je…

\- Vas-y. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois…

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna le brun en plantant son regard chocolat dans les yeux sombres de son amant, un peu jaloux d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'exclusivité du blond entre ses bras.

\- Toutes ces sensations ne me sont pas inconnues, donc j'imagine que ça m'est déjà arrivé avant… Avant le Labyrinthe je veux dire…

Bien que cela ne soit pas légitime, le brun soupira de soulagement, comprenant alors que ce n'était probablement pas un blocard qui avait pu obtenir les faveurs de son Newt. Oui la possessivité était un bien vilain défaut, surtout lorsqu'elle était purement injustifiée, mais voilà le brun n'était pas parfait ! Thomas coupa court à ses réflexions et ne posa pas plus de question, sachant lui-même la frustration que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque toute une partie de votre vie avait été effacée, altérée, et qu'il ne vous restait de votre identité plus que votre nom et pleins de doutes sur vous-même. Préférant ne plus penser à ce détail, l'adolescent se plaça convenablement entre les jambes du blond et se présenta à son intimité. Seul le bout de sa verge entra en premier, tordant le visage de Newt en une grimace de douleur qui disparut après un petit moment. Thomas y alla progressivement, découvrant le corps de son amant au fur et à mesure pour lui laisser le temps de se détendre. Peu à peu la sensation de douleur s'atténua et le plaisir parcourut le frêle corps de Newt lorsque Thomas entama de légers mouvements de bassin, qui devinrent ensuite plus rapides et profonds. Se mordant les lèvres, le brun ne put empêcher un juron de les franchir. Bon dieu, le blond était si serré et chaud ! L'excitation grandissant aussi rapidement que son impatience, le cerveau du bleu se déconnecta de toute logique et se concentra sur ses coups de butoir qui faisaient hurler à plein poumon l'anglais sous lui chaque fois qu'il atteignait ce point si sensible chez son amant. Thomas avait l'esprit embrumé, le souffle rapide et saccadé, les yeux clos pour profiter au maximum de toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément au blond en le maintenant par les hanches. Newt n'en menait pas large non plus, la cadence déchaînée et brûlante imposée par Thomas lui procurant tellement de plaisir qu'il devinait sa fin approcher à grands pas. Le brun le sentait aussi et il plaqua sa bouche contre les lèvres gonflées du britannique, étouffant leurs cris d'extase respectifs tandis qu'ils jouirent à l'unisson dans un ultime coup. Ses bras ne parvenant plus à supporter son corps parcourut de spasmes, Thomas s'écroula sur le torse de son amant, cherchant à reprendre son souffle alors que l'air semblait leur manquer. Après un long moment où le seul son qui s'élevait dans la pièce était celui de leurs respirations haletantes, ayant retrouvé un certain contrôle sur ses membres, Thomas se retira du corps de Newt et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Aussitôt, le blond se blottit contre lui malgré la sueur qui recouvrait leur peau, cherchant sa chaleur. Le bleu remonta une couverture sur eux et se positionna de façon à faire face à l'anglais, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et ses yeux brillant encore de plaisir. Il arracha à l'autre un long baiser, bien plus tendre et innocent que les précédents, avant de l'attirer tout contre lui. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, les mots étant bien trop superficiels et largement insuffisants pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment l'un pour l'autre.

\- J'irai parler à Alby demain, laissa tomber le blond, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Pour qu'il accepte que tu deviennes un coureur.

\- Newt tu n'es pas…

\- Tu m'as offert ce dont j'avais envie, laisse-moi faire pareil pour toi Tommy.

\- En toute honnêteté, je ne sais plus si je préfère être coureur ou bien rester avec toi toute la journée ! Sourit Thomas avant d'embrasser à nouveau le blond.

\- Tôt ou tard tu seras irrémédiablement appelé par le Labyrinthe, c'est ton obsession depuis que tu es arrivé. Et puis, même si tu restes avec moi au Bloc plutôt que de risquer ta peau à courir comme un dératé dans ces couloirs sordides, les petits moments de plaisir tu peux les oublier tant que le travail n'est pas terminé et comme tu as déjà du mal à finir tes corvées en temps normal…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me motiver comme aujourd'hui !

\- Ne soit pas idiot Tommy ! Si dès l'instant où tu es sorti de la Boîte tu as voulu te lancer à corps perdu dans le Labyrinthe, c'est que ta place s'y trouve et que c'est peut-être toi notre chance de trouver une sortie… Tu n'es probablement pas aussi stupide que tu en as l'air !

\- Eh !

Le brun fit mine de se vexer en lui assenant un faible coup sur l'épaule alors que Newt éclata de rire. Thomas bouda comme un enfant, mais les lèvres qui lui chatouillèrent délicieusement la peau de sa nuque le firent rapidement céder.

\- Je t'aime Newt, souffla Thomas avec un air sérieux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime… Tommy, sourit en retour le blond.

Les deux adolescents se câlinèrent encore un bon moment, ne parlant que très peu avant que Newt ne décrète qu'il était grand temps de dormir, histoire d'être en forme pour la journée qui les attendait. Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, le sommeil ne venait pas chez Thomas. Après un certain moment à écouter la respiration désormais calme et lente de Newt, il finit néanmoins lui aussi par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, espérant retrouver dans le monde des songes son petit blondinet à l'accent british. Et c'est là, à travers les habituelles images de la fille brune aux iris couleur ciel et le laboratoire qui servait de décors à ses « rêves » qu'il _le_ vit, ou plutôt qu'il _se_ vit avec _lui_ : Newt, nu, allongé sur le dos dans un lit, souriant tendrement, et l'attrapant par la nuque pour unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné qui avait un étrange arrière-goût d'adieu… Leur première fois n'avait finalement pas été leur première fois…

 **-O-O-O-**

Le lendemain, Newt n'eut pas le temps de parler à Alby car lorsqu'il envoya Thomas dans les bois leur chercher du plonk, ce dernier sortit en hurlant d'entre les arbres, Ben à ses trousses, le regard meurtrier et les yeux injectés de sang. Le blond ne parvint pas à lui parler non plus après le bannissement du coureur, dont la place vacante était une véritable aubaine pour Thomas, car le leader des blocards avait décidé de retracer avec Minho le chemin emprunté par l'ancien blocard la veille. Finalement, le britannique n'eut jamais l'occasion de parler à Alby de la candidature du brun, car il s'était élancé de lui-même dans le Labyrinthe pour sauver l'asiatique et leur chef. Au bout du compte, son petit Tommy avait bien grandi et s'était élevé au rang de coureur sans son aide. En revanche, après avoir passé une journée entière à courir dans le Labyrinthe, l'adolescent ne ratait pas une opportunité pour rejoindre le blondinet dans son hamac ou dans l'ancienne cabane de Newt, une fois la nuit tombée et les blocards profondément endormis, pour partager des moments uniques dans les bras de l'anglais… Même l'arrivée de Teresa ne dérogea pas à leurs petites escapades. Mais en ce qui concerne la sortie du Labyrinthe, puis l'épreuve de la Terre Brûlée… Ça, c'est une autre histoire…

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review, c'est Noël après tout!**

 **Pleins de bisous sur vos têtes les amis! Et joyeuses fêtes à tous!**

 **Lady**


End file.
